Babbitty, a Coelha, e seu Toco Gargalhante
Babbitty, a Coelha, e seu Toco Gargalhante foi um conto de fadas bruxa que presente em Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo. A história nos dá uma das primeiras menções literárias a Animagos (quando Babbity se transforma em um pequeno coelho à vontade), como foi publicado pela primeira vez há centenas de anos. Resumo do enredo Há muito tempo, em uma terra distante, um rei decide guardar toda a magia do mundo para si. A fim de obter toda a magia, ele precisa reunir todas as bruxas e magos do mundo, então ele forma a Brigada de Caçadores de Bruxos, armados com matilhas de cães selvagens. Mas primeiro, ele precisa aprender a usar magia, então ele chama alguém com habilidades mágicas para ensiná-lo. Nenhum bruxo ou bruxa real responde, mas um trouxa finge ser um bruxo e se oferece para ensiná-lo, apesar de não conhecer magia alguma. Logo, o professor trouxa exige dinheiro e tesouros por seus serviços, e esconde todos esses objetos em sua pequena casa. Babbitty, a lavadeira do rei, se esconde e observa o trouxa enquanto ele puxa dois galhos de uma árvore e depois finge que são varinhas. Enquanto o rei e o trouxa estão praticando, eles ouvem Babbitty rindo histericamente de seu chalé. Isso enfurece o rei, que exige que o trouxa o ajude a se apresentar diante de seus súditos para mostrar suas novas habilidades. O trouxa tenta voltar atrás dizendo que ele tem que sair da cidade, e não pode ajudá-lo, mas o rei ameaça mandar a Brigada de Caçadores de Bruxas atrás dele, e se alguém ri enquanto o Rei está se apresentando, o trouxa será decapitado. O trouxa vai até a casa de Babbitty, onde ele a espiona e descobre que ela é uma bruxa de verdade. Ele pede a ela para ajudá-lo, ou ele vai expô-la. Divertido, Babbitty concorda em ajudar o pobre trouxa. Ele diz a Babbitty que ela se esconderá no mato amanhã e fará parecer que o próprio rei pode fazer mágica. Enquanto eles se apresentam, a multidão se surpreende com o desaparecimento de um chapéu e um cavalo levitando; então, um dos membros da brigada pergunta se o rei pode fazer seu cão morto voltar à vida. O rei tenta, mas Babbitty não faz nada, porque ela sabe que nenhuma magia pode ressuscitar os mortos. A multidão ri do rei, e o rei quer saber porque o feitiço não está funcionando. O trouxa aponta para o mato e diz que uma bruxa malvada os está bloqueando. Babbitty corre do mato, e quando os cães perseguem-na, ela "desaparece", deixando os cães latindo para uma árvore. O trouxa diz à multidão que Babbitty se transformou na árvore e que a árvore deve ser cortada, porque ela é uma bruxa "má". A multidão é selvagem e a árvore é derrubada. Quando a multidão começa a sair, eles ouvem uma gargalhada vindo do toco. Babbitty diz à multidão que magos e bruxas de verdade não podem ser cortados ao meio, e que devem cortar o trouxa ao meio para provar isso. O trouxa confessa que ele é uma fraude, e Babbitty diz a eles que o rei está amaldiçoado, e ele vai sentir um golpe de machado toda vez que uma bruxa ou bruxo for ferido. Assim, o rei faz uma proclamação declarando que as bruxas e bruxos estão protegidos e que não devem ser prejudicados. Babbitty exige que uma estátua seja construída por si mesma, para lembrar a todos o que foi decretado. O rei promete que isso será feito e erigirá uma estátua dela feita de ouro. Logo depois, um velho coelho aparece de um buraco no coto com uma varinha em sua boca, revelando que Babbity estava se escondendo em sua forma animaga, e ela deixa o reino. Para sempre, a estátua de Babbitty permanece em cima do cepo, e nenhuma bruxa ou bruxo jamais se machucará naquele reino novamente. Aparições *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' Notas e referências en:Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump es:Babbitty Rabbitty y su Cepa Carcajeante de:Babbitty Rabbitty und der gackernde Baumstumpf fr:Babbitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait pl:Czara Mara i jej gdaczący pieniek